


Everlong

by ai08



Series: The Soul Stone [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, But Also Funny, Friends to Lovers, I'm really sorry Peter, Illusions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Underage, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Soul Stone (Marvel), Time Loop, Untrustworthy Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai08/pseuds/ai08
Summary: Peter is half way through college, a full fledged Avenger, and in love. (And he has no idea that none of this is real.)Companion piece to Once and Future.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter wakes up refreshed and content. He yawns and gets out of bed and holy shit this is NOT where he lives. He glances around wildly and jumps up to the ceiling to get his bearings.

Looking out the window, he sees… Manhattan.

“Oh my God I’m in Stark Tower.”

“Correct, Mr. Parker. I hope you slept well? I have informed sir that you’ve woken up. He requests your presence in the kitchen.”

“O-okay, thanks,” he says, trying to not freak out.

None of this feels right. Why did he wake up here? Was he injured or something? Had they been on a mission and he’d forgotten? Who is this AI talking to him; where is FRIDAY? And worst of all…

“May is going to kill me,” he groans as he jumps down. Still, he lets the polite British voice lead him to the kitchen. He knows he can trust Mr. Stark.

-

Mr. Stark smiles at him and raises a hand in greeting. Peter grins sheepishly and waves back; he always gets a pleasant, funny feeling in his stomach whenever he is around the older man. Peter still can’t believe that he knows _the_ Tony Stark and actually gets to work with him (sort of) and-

_“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel good.”_

_“I don’t want to go.”_

Peter doubles over, retching.

-

He wakes up with a start but there’s a reassuring hand holding his; a soft thumb strokes his knuckles. He opens his eyes and Ms. Potts smiles at him. He’s laying down in the same bedroom at Stark Tower again.

“Hey, Peter,” she says kindly. “I’m Tony’s girlfriend. It’s nice to meet you.”

Wait, what?

“What do you mean?” he asks. “We’ve met?” He knows that for a fact, but he still can’t stop his voice from wavering and sounding uncertain. First the unfamiliar AI, now Tony’s fiancée doesn’t know him?

His thoughts quickly shift back to the dream, no, _nightmare_ , he had just woken up from. They had failed. And he had disappeared, he thinks. The memory is fading, as dreams often do, but tears well up in his eyes and he tries to hide a sniffle. He swiftly brushes the back of his forearm across his face, embarrassed. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m…”

His voice trails off when he sees Mr. Stark in the doorway. “Hey, kid.”

Peter sits up quickly and Mr. Stark waves his hands, motioning for him to stay in bed. He walks to the foot of his bed and rests his hands on the frame. Mr. Stark opens his mouth, closes it, and draws his lips into a thin line, brows furrowed in bewilderment. He tries to speak again but says nothing. Finally, Mr. Stark just throws his hands up and walks away, pacing a bit.

“You tell him, Pep. I have no idea how to explain this.”

Ms. Potts rolls her eyes and gives Peter another smile. “Honey, we think you might have… time traveled,” she says.

Peter just stares at her. And then stares some more.

Ms. Potts glances over at Mr. Stark. “Tony, say something.”

“You time traveled, kid,” he says.

“ _Tony_!”

“Well how the hell do you expect me to sugar coat something like this, Pep, honestly?”

-

As it turns out, the year is 2009. He’s about to turn ten here and Tony Stark has only been Iron Man for a little over a year. But as nervous as he is, he can’t help admitting to himself how excited he is to get to know Mr. Stark a bit more.

-

“ _This_ , is genius,” Mr. Stark says. “ _I_ am genius.” He’s studying the Iron Spider Armor suit, getting to know it’s ins and outs. He whistles and grins, excited. “Damn, kid. I can’t _wait_ to make this!”

Peter wrings his hands and licks his lips, nervous. “Um, Mr. Stark?”

Tony looks up from his work table. “Yeah, kid?”

“What’s the plan? I mean… I’ve got an AP Chem test tomorr-”

“Already on it, Spider-boy,” Mr. Stark says before he can even finish his thought.

“So, are you like, my apprentice or something?” Tony asks as he takes off his glasses and turns around to fully face the teenager. “That doesn’t really seem like my thing but I sure went all out on this. You are _welcome_!”

Peter laughs. “So, what do I do now?” he asks after a moment.

“Now, we wait,” is Tony’s reply.

The older man motions for Peter to come over and hands him a tool. “Let me show you how to repair this. JARVIS, play some AC/DC, would ya?”

-

“I’m not cheating,” Peter says with a laugh.

“You are _absolutely_ cheating,” Mr. Stark replies.

“How do you cheat at chess!?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’m not the one cheating.”

“…Seriously, Mr. Stark?”

“Peter. For the millionth time. Call me Tony. I’m not that old yet, geez.”

Peter’s stomach flutters, but that’s probably just because he’s been upside down for too long.

-

He has been in 2009 for well over a month now. Tony reassures him that they’re close to finding a solution; a lead in Nepal seems to be panning out. Peter can’t wait to get back home but-

He’s going to miss this.

-

A few more weeks pass, and they still don’t have any answers. Tony asks Peter to go to Milan with him while they wait. He’s got a business trip and, since Peter is his ‘future protégé’ (as he has taken to calling him) he assumes Peter travels with him at times. For a moment Peter feels the need to correct him, remind him that he’s still in high school and last time he checked high school students don’t exactly go to meetings in foreign countries… But then what if Tony takes back his offer?

“You up for it, kid?”

“Uh, I mean, yeah?” He hopes he sounds confident. “I mean, we’ve been to Germany!”

-

After the meeting in Milan, Tony takes him sight-seeing. They dine outside, and, on a whim, Tony buys him a watch. (“Every man needs a good timepiece,” he had said, helping him put it on.)

On their way to the hotel, Tony gets a call from Pepper. The lead in Nepal has been a good one; Peter is going home.

-

The Ancient One is beautiful in an otherworldly sort of way. She smiles warmly at Peter and opens a golden portal for him.

“See you soon, kid,” Tony says, voice soft and eyes warm.

“Yeah,” Peter says with a watery grin. “Can’t wait!”

He engages the mask on his armor and steps through the portal.

-

Peter wakes up refreshed and content. He opens his eyes and-

“I’m back at the Tower?” he says out loud.

“Correct, Mr. Parker. I hope you slept well? I have informed sir that you’ve woken up. He requests your presence in the kitchen.”

It’s JARVIS. Peter is getting an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

-

“So, you’re from the future and a bald wizard lady gave you bad directions home, huh?” Tony says as he pours himself a drink. He nods to himself and sits down. “That sucks, kid."

“Pretty much,” Peter says. They lapse into silence for a moment. “Where’s Ms. Potts?” Peter asks when the silence starts to feel awkward.

Tony snorts into his drink. “She doesn’t live here anymore,” he says.

Then, as if remembering that Peter is from the future, he gives him a hopeful look. “Do we…?” Tony doesn’t finish his thought and takes another drink. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.” He sighs. “I’m no good for her.”

More silence.

“So, Nepal, huh?” Tony asks flatly.

Peter nods. “Yeah.”

“Well, let’s hope she gets it right this time,” Tony says.

-

Peter wakes up refreshed and-

“The Tower again?”

“Correct, Mr. Parker. I hope you slept well? I have informed sir that you’ve woken up. He requests your presence in the kitchen.”

Peter clenches his jaw. A deep anxiety starts to set in.

-

“What am I doing wrong?” Peter asks her. “We’ve tried a dozen times! What am I doing _wrong_?”

The Ancient One just gives him a reassuring smile. “You’ll get there, Peter. Don’t give up hope.”

-

Peter tries again. And again. And again.

 

 

 

And again.

-

This time Peter wakes up and heads straight for Tony’s workshop where he knows his suit will be. Tony always wants to examine it, and he supposes he should be thankful for that fact because it’s probably the only thing that makes the older man believe that they know each other, but this time loop he seems to be stuck in is starting to take its toll.

He just needs to get away from everything before he screams. Before he goes crazy.

When he gets to the workshop, Tony greets him with a smile.

That’s the one thing that does seem to change in this whole mess. Peter can’t seem to make it passed 2009, but, sometimes Pepper Potts is here, and she and Tony are still together, and sometimes they have already broken up and she’s gone. As a result, Peter never knows what sort of mood Tony will be in when he arrives. They must still be together this time, if Tony’s mood is any indication.

Peter isn’t one for bitterness, but he just feels so tired and worn down. He doesn’t want to watch Tony and Pepper be happy together. He wants to go home.

“I need my suit,” he says and snatches it up and leaves before Tony has a chance to stop him.

-

He ends up back at Stark Tower again. And again. And again.

It takes him a while to notice, but Pepper Potts hasn’t been there in months and Tony seems to always be in a good mood now, regardless.

-

“You do this every night?”

Iron Man asks as he helps Spider-Man stop a bank robbery. Peter is wearing one of Iron Man’s suits, he doesn’t want to mess with time anymore than he already is, so he won’t risk the public seeing his Spider-Man suit.

“Just about!” he says as he secures the last criminal and alerts the police.

Going straight to the Ancient One clearly isn’t working. This time he’s decided to try a different approach.

“You’re something else, kid,” Iron Man says fondly.

The fact that he’s starting to really enjoy this uninterrupted time with Tony and isn’t in a rush to start over might have a bit to do with it, but Peter thinks enjoying himself is probably a lot better than giving into hopelessness and despair.

-

But sometimes he’s so homesick for May, for MJ and Ned, for _his_ Tony. And no other ideas seem to work.

In the end, everything takes him right back to the Ancient One.

“What am I doing wrong?” He’s crying and he doesn’t even care anymore. “ _Please_. I just want to go home.”

“Be patient with yourself,” she says.

-

Peter opens his eyes and looks outside to see Manhattan.

It has been two years. He decides to stop trying.

-

Another year passes. By now, Peter has become settled. He wouldn’t say he’s happy; he doesn’t think he’ll ever quite feel like himself ever again, but he’s at least beginning to accept what has happened.

Tony walks passed him, heading for the kitchen. He’s wearing sweatpants and a tight muscle shirt and Peter completely forgets what he’s been thinking about for a moment.

“Hey, Pete, come here,” Tony calls.

Peter enters the kitchen. Tony leans against the counter and drinks a glass of water. Peter’s eyes cut to his arms and watch as the muscles flex and relax as the other man moves. He realizes he’s staring and he blinks and quickly looks away, ears going red. Tony chuckles quietly and pushes himself away from the counter.

“Why don’t you come train with the team this afternoon?” he says. Peter gasps and stares, eyes wide. He points at himself, just to be sure.

This time Tony laughs out loud. He reaches forward and squeezes Peter’s arm affectionately. “Cap thinks you’re ready,” he says. “And I _know_ you’re ready.”

Peter’s heart swells with pride and, maybe, a bit of something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter’s sophomore year of college at Empire State University is about to begin. He’s decided on a major, biophysics, and he’s excited to reunite with his friends. Spending all his time with the Avengers is amazing but he’s missed being around people his own age.

Not that his team mates make it a habit of belittling him on purpose but there is only so much “let me help you, son” or “you aren’t old enough, Spider-Boy” or “is that really how you should be using your webbing, kid?” that a man can take. He’s been with the team since 2009, the summer he graduated from high school. That had been a little over two years ago; when are they going to start seeing him as an adult? He knows they mean well, but he’s looking forward to being out on his own more again.

There’s a knock at his door. It’s open, so Tony pokes his head in. “Hey, you- got CCed on an e-mail from ESU. You sure you don’t want to stay in the dorms this year, Pete?”

Okay, so maybe not _completely_ on his own. He’d stayed on campus last year and it had been awful. His Spidey senses wouldn’t let him rest with the constant parties and activities. And any sort of library or research facility ESU had naturally paled in comparison to everything Stark and Banner had to offer, so he found himself back at Stark Tower regularly, anyway. And, also… It had been awfully lonely without Tony. He had roomed with his best friend, but it just wasn’t the same.

He likes living with Tony. Um- And the others. Tony and the others.

Right.

Peter blushes, wishing he wasn’t thinking about this in front of Tony. As if the other man has any idea what is going on in his mind.

“Pete?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah. I’d rather just stay here,” Peter says, shrugging awkwardly. “I mean, what if you guys need me for Avengers stuff, right?”

“You sure? I know you said the dorms are noisy, but I can get you an entire floor to yourself, kid. You just say the word and it’s done.”

“Oh my god, Tony. No! You can’t just buy a college dorm hall for me. What the hell?”

“Why not? You’re worth at least two dorm halls.”

Peter sits at his desk and tinkers with one of his web shooters so Tony doesn’t see how flustered their bantering has made him. “Ugh, rich people,” he mutters when he can’t think of anything else to respond with.

The hair on the back of his neck stands up and he gasps before he can stop himself.

A moment later, Tony is standing behind him. “I’d rather you stay, too,” Tony says, mirroring what Peter had said moments ago.

-

Peter likes to spar with Natasha. Her fighting style, all quick, fluid movements, suits him best and has helped his own hand to hand combat improve immensely.

“Okay, okay, I give!” Peter gasps and she instantly releases her hold. She may be helping him improve, but he still hasn’t bested her yet. He’s not sure that he ever will, either. He may have the strength, but the problem is he can never seem to catch her quickly enough.

“Up for one more round?” Tony asks as he enters the ring. He’s wearing a hoody and his knuckles are wrapped. Natasha raises a brow and gives him a once over. “Aren’t you a little under dressed for that?” He scoffs and waves his hand at her dismissively.

“Not you,” Tony says. He whispers something under his breath that sounds like, “My bones are all very happy in their current locations, _thank_ you very much.”

Peter snorts and shakes his head. “Are you sure, Tony?” Tony shrugs and rolls his shoulders.

“I can take you, kid.”

Peter cracks a grin. “Well, if you’re sure.”

And before Tony can retort, Peter rushes him. But Tony is expecting it; he sidesteps, turns, and jabs Peter in the back with his elbow. The blow nearly knocks Peter to the ground, but he catches himself on the floor with both hands and swipes Tony’s feet out from under him with a quick kick. Tony recovers and Peter must jump out of the way of a fist headed right for his stomach.

Tony fights like a boxer, and he’s built like one, too. All solid, powerful muscle, but lean enough to move quickly.

The observation is enough to distract Peter, and he finds himself being pinned to the ground in a wrestler’s head lock. Annoyed with himself at being caught off guard, Peter effortlessly breaks free and wrestles Tony to the ground, successfully pinning him. Tony’s hands are caught above his head, and Peter is straddling him with his feet holding down Tony’s calves.

“Looks like I win,” Peter grins.

“If this is losing, I think I’m okay with it,” Tony says with a wink.

Peter stands up so quickly he falls backwards, and Tony helps him up, chuckling.

“Tony, you’re going to be late for a meeting,” Pepper, Tony’s friend and personal assistant, calls from the doorway.

“Aww, Pep, how ‘bout you just go? You run this place anyway,” Tony replies with a wink.

She gives him a level stare. “Tony. I have to do my job. I can’t do yours, too. Don’t keep Rhodey waiting!” she says and turns smartly on her heel.

-

It’s the end of summer, and Peter is spending the day with his friends downtown.

“I think I like Tony,” he blurts out, face red.

MJ and Ned don’t even look up from what they’re doing.

“Guys? Hello?”

MJ glances up from her sketch book and just stares at him blankly while she takes a sip from her coffee. 

“What?” he asks, looking frantically between the two of them. “What?”

“Dude, he’s all you ever talk about,” Ned says, playing a game on his phone. “We sort of already know you like him.”

“That’s not true!” Peter denies. His friends give each other a look and roll their eyes.

“'Oh, Mr. Stark took me to a fancy restaurant with seventy courses and a live violinist,’” MJ says in a high, nasally voice, mocking Peter. “’And then we stared deeply into each other’s eyes while we talked about antimatter and vibranium!’”

“I don’t talk like _that_!” Peter insists.

“Dude. Yes, you do,” Ned says.

MJ reaches a hand across the table and places it on Peter’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, it’s okay,” she says, “it’s not your fault you’re so dumb it took you months to figure out something we already knew.”

-

Tony is trailing wet, open mouthed kisses down his neck, his shoulder. His hands, calloused and strong, grip his sides, pulling Peter’s body closer as he rolls his hips forward to press their groins together. Peter gasps and he can feel the scrape of Tony’s beard as he grins into his flesh, rolling his hips up again to get the same reaction, over and over until-

Peter wakes up, gasping and aroused. Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

-

“Are you avoiding me?” Tony asks, cornering Peter in the hall.

Peter’s eyes widen. “Uh… No?” he moves around Tony but Tony steps in front of him again. He crosses his arms over his chest and raises a brow. “Peter. I know you. What’s going on?”

Peter wants to jump out the window. He’d also settle for the ceiling crashing down on him at this point, just so he can avoid this conversation. Because how the hell do you tell your team mate slash sort-of boss slash mentor that you like him?

His thoughts shift back to the dream he had a few nights ago and he blushes.

“I’m-going-to-be-late-I’ve-got-to-go-bye,” he says so quickly it all sounds like one word. He jumps to the ceiling, skitters across it for a bit, then back flips down to the ground and dashes down the hall.

-

She’s late. He’s waiting at their diner, bouncing his leg anxiously. He doesn’t want to be late for his first day of class, but he doesn’t want to miss _this_ , either.

He glances at his watch. He’d decided to wear the one Tony bought him on their trip to Milan they took the summer he joined the Avengers. He always wears this watch on big days, even though the date is always off. He and Tony had tried to fix it, but no matter what they tried, the date was always three years ahead.

It didn’t bother Peter, though. It was the first thing Tony had ever given him; he’d never get rid of it.

“Peter! I’m so sorry I’m late!” May rushes through the door and gives him a big hug. They enjoy breakfast together, and she snaps a photo of him to commemorate the beginning of his sophomore year at ESU.

-

“Your 6 o’clock, Underoos.”

“Way ahead of you,” Spider-Man boasts with a smirk as he effortlessly avoids being hit.

“You are honestly _so_ insufferable,” Iron Man says fondly.

“Do the rest of us have to listen to this every time we’re on assignment?” Barton asks over the shared comm.

-

“I thought we could see a movie tonight,” Tony says over lunch one day. “Do you have class?”

“Just lab this afternoon,” Peter responds.

“Then I’m taking you out to dinner, too.”

Peter tries not to read into it too much, but he can’t help the jolt of excitement that goes down his spine.

-

“Where are we going, Tony?” Peter asks.

It’s the first day of spring break and Tony had sent Happy to pick him up after his last exam. They’ve been driving for a while and he’s getting more curious by the second.

“Is it a mission?” Peter asks, excited.

“Just wanted to get away for a bit,” Tony says, shaking his head no. “We’re going to the mountains.”

“Oh,” Peter says. Then, “Are the others joining us?”

Tony snorts. “I don’t want Thor smashing up my mountain.”

“Your mountain?” Peter asks.

“Of course. I bought it.”

Peter can’t help but laugh. “Of course you did.”

“Want me to buy you a mountain?” Tony asks, hopeful.

“No!”

“Alright. Well. You let me know if you change your mind.”

Peter’s stomach flip flops and he wonders if Tony offers mountains to all of his friends. He hopes not.

-

Peter finishes the school year with a 3.9 GPA. He spends the beginning of his summer training with and fighting alongside the Avengers and before he knows it, it’s his 21st birthday.

Tony, in typical Tony Stark fashion, throws him a huge party.

“You coming down, kid?” the older man asks him from his doorway. Peter turns to face him and swallows thickly. Tony has on a sharp black tux and its moments like these that remind Peter of his uncomfortable crush on his mentor. “Yeah, just give me a minute,” he says, adjusting his cuffs.

Tony approaches him and reaches for his bowtie, adjusting it a bit. “You clean up good, Spider-Boy,” Tony says with a playful grin, his hands traveling from the fabric of the tie to his shoulders. He gives them a squeeze. His hands feel strong and heavy and warm and Peter’s hit with a shot of arousal. His cheeks flush under Tony’s gaze and he looks over his shoulder, clearing his throat loudly. He cringes at how awkward he knows he’s being.

“You, t-too,” he says.

His mouth has gone dry and it’s all he can do to not choke. He glances back at Tony and they look at each other for a moment. Peter can’t quite read the older man’s expression.

Tony is only an inch taller, but he’s got at least 25 pounds on him in muscle and he thinks he should feel trapped, standing between the broader man and his dresser, but he doesn’t. Tony slides his hands down his arms and steps just close enough that Peter can feel his breath on his cheek.

“Tell me I’m not reading this wrong,” Tony whispers.

Without thinking, Peter shakes his head no so quickly Tony can’t help but chuckle. Suddenly, Tony’s got one hand in his hair and the other at his waist and Peter closes his eyes.

Their lips meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably confusing and I'm sorry. The next part of Once and Future will make this all make sense. I hope I dropped enough hints here, though! I'm curious to see what y'all think is going on. There is only one more part to this story, and then the rest will all take place from Tony's POV in Once and Future.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story!


	3. Chapter 3

" _T_ _ell me I’m not reading this wrong,” Tony whispers._

_Peter shakes his head no so quickly Tony can’t help but chuckle. Suddenly, Tony’s got one hand in his hair and the other at his waist and Peter closes his eyes._

_Their lips meet_ and then there’s a knock at the door. It’s Ms. Potts and Peter shoves Tony so hard he staggers back a few feet.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Tony says. “Wear a bell, Pep, or Pete might throw me out a window next time. JARVIS, get Pepper a bell.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Potts!” Peter says quickly. Then, realizing there’s no way she saw anything, he tries, and fails, to back track. “I mean, um, I’m sorry, Tony, um…” his voice trails off to a mumble, face beet red.

Pepper smiles at them. “Just be sure to be down in 10. Tony, please stay on script for your toast. _Please_.” 

Tony salutes her and Pepper rolls her eyes, heading down to the party.

-

“There you are,” a voice calls from behind him. It’s Tony.

Peter’s sitting on the balcony outside the living room, looking out at the city. Tony takes a seat beside him, sitting close enough for their legs to touch.

“Already sick of the party, Birthday Boy?”

“No,” Peter says quietly. “The party’s great. Just wanted to catch a breather for a sec… Sometimes all this commotion just- It’s a bit much sometimes.”

“My poor, sensitive spider,” Tony teases with a playful grin. “I can kick everybody out, if you want.”

“I don’t want to ruin everyone’s fun-“

“I don’t care about everyone’s fun,” Tony cuts him off, waving his hand in the air. “It’s your day, be a little selfish. What’s on your wish list, kid? Fingers crossed I’m number one but I’ll settle for top three.” A pause. “No, that’s a lie. I have to be number one.”

Peter raises a brow. “Who says you’re on my wish list at all?” He’s so nervous and has no idea where this flirtatious side of himself has come from.

Tony feigns being wounded in the heart and Peter rolls his eyes so, so hard. Tony is beyond theatrical at times.

“I’m definitely on your list,” the older man says wolfishly, recovering quickly from his ‘fatal injury’.

Peter bursts into laughter, releasing all the nervous energy he’s kept bottled up.

“Pete? Did I break you? You ok?”

He just laughs a bit more and shakes his head. “No, no I’m fine. It’s just… Are we… is this really happening?” Peter asks, vaguely gesturing at everything around him.

Tony smiles softly. “I should be the one asking that,” he says quietly as he reaches for Peter’s hand, pulling him close.

“This is really happening,” Tony murmurs, kissing Peter’s temple, his cheek, his lips. “This is real.” 

 -

Peter starts to wonder what ‘This is real’ _really_ means to the older Avenger, as he pushes his food around on his plate, lips pursed in annoyance. He and Tony have been ‘real’ for about two weeks now but they don’t really talk about it. They just train together, work together, and make out. A lot.

Maybe this is normal? Maybe this is just how dating works… Maybe it’s just too soon to give it a name?

Peter sighs and looks up from his plate. He watches Bruce watch Natasha. He watches Natasha pretend to not notice Bruce watching her so she can continue to enjoy his attention. How can they stand it? How long are they going to dance around each other? Don’t they want something concrete, solid, _real_? Because _he_ does. 

Peter starts to shake his leg and tap his fingers on the table. He glances over at Tony; the older man meets his gaze and doesn’t look away.

“You alright, son?” Steve asks.

Peter blinks and looks away. 

-

Peter arrives at the university’s library. His junior year is off to a hectic start and between his Spider-Man duties and his work as an intern at Stark Industries, he hasn’t had much time to meet with his lab partner for their upcoming project. They’re going to be graded together, and he’s certain his partner already hates him. He couldn’t meet last week (it’s a bit hard to do research when you’re saving the city) and today he’s running extremely late.  

“Slow your roll, Boy Wonder,” Tony says from his seat in the lobby. He’s wearing a dark blue suit and shades. Amongst the sea of hoodies, sweat pants, and tennis shoes, he stands out. Of course, he knows this and doesn’t mind at all.

A group of young women approach him for an autograph and he graciously (Peter rolls his eyes) signs all their notebooks. They ask Peter to take their photo and he does. When they leave, giggling and whispering to each other, Peter just stands there and glares.

“I’m super late for a meeting,” Peter says. “Next time ask Happy to help you with your fan club.”

Realizing how grouchy and just plain jealous he sounds; his cheeks turn pink.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” Tony says with a grin.

“Does this have a point?” Peter says impatiently. He’s almost twenty minutes late now.

Tony tosses a flash drive to him.

“You left your research in my lab,” he says. “Banner and I had a look. Thought you could use this.”

Peter thanks him and rushes off to meet his lab partner. When he gets there, he opens the files Tony had given him; it’s exactly what they need. Tony must have done some digging to get these studies to him. As an added bonus, Peter’s partner is so excited he stops giving him a hard time for being late.

Peter’s heart swells, touched by Tony’s thoughtfulness.

-

“Sorry I snapped at you,” Peter says, breathless. Tony hums against his neck and kisses him right behind the ear. They’re in the kitchen and Peter had been making a snack until Tony came in.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s cute.” Another kiss, this time at his jawline. “ _You’re_ cute.”

Peter pushes Tony back a bit. He tries to meet the older man’s eyes but it’s too awkward. Instead he stares at the floor. “What… What are we?” he mumbles. “What is this?”

“What’s what?” Tony asks, running his hands up and down Peter’s back.

“This. Us,” Peter says quickly before he loses his nerve.

Tony is quiet for a minute. “We’re… whatever you want us to be,” he says evenly.

Peter doesn’t like such a noncommittal response but he’s sick of wondering.

“I want us to be together,” he says in what he hopes is a firm tone.

Tony chuckles. “Pete, I don’t know if you noticed, but we are together,” he squeezes Peter’s ass for emphasis.

“I’m serious,” Peter says.

Tony sighs. “What’s with all the questions, Pete? What’s wrong?”

“I want us to date,” Peter says resolutely. He’s still embarrassed but he’s not going to back down now.

Tony just stares at him. “Peter… We _are_ dating?”

“What?”

Natasha and Bruce walk passed them to head for the living room. “You’re dating,” she says without stopping.

-

Steve insists on a huge Thanksgiving feast, just like he does every year. Everyone is able to come; even Thor and Colonel Rhodes, whom Peter hasn’t seen in months. May insists on helping Steve cook, and MJ and Ned come over as well with homemade pie (courtesy of Ned’s mom) and half-frozen biscuits (MJ, naturally). Bruce finally kisses Natasha and Clint’s children take turns trying to lift Mjölnir.

Tony asserts that Dum-E can handle the cleanup, but Peter wants to contribute to the evening in some way so he insists on at least doing the dishes. Tony sighs but grabs a drying towel and helps him.

Peter is content.

He’s happy.

-

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Tony says. Happy stands behind him, bags in hand.

“Where are we going?” Peter asks.

“It’s a surprise,” he says.

Tony takes him up to his cabin on the Adirondack mountain range. They haven’t gone since spring break the previous year, and this time, they share a bedroom.

-

Spider-Man is knocked to the ground by Electro’s attack. He’s miscalculated his trajectory and misses the building by a few inches, free falling for a moment.

“You got lucky, how shocking,” Spider-Man quips and shoots a web, swinging his way back up. He wishes he had gone with, “Looks like we’ll be adding battery to your charges” but the slip up had rattled him and it’s too late to take it back now. He’s ready to counter attack but Electro strikes him down again and he blacks out for a moment. Electro turns to attack Iron Man, but his armor is protected from electromagnetic pulses and he easily deflects.

Iron Man shoots a repulsor blast, knocking Electro down. Threat finally neutralized, he turns to find Spider-Man, who has fallen to the street below. He quickly flies down to check on the younger man and JARVIS assures him that his vitals are fine.

“I don’t feel so good,” Spider-Man says as he comes to.

Iron Man picks him up and holds him close. “You’re alright,” he reassures and takes them home.

-

Before they make it to the bed, Tony has Peter pushed up against the wall. Peter could lift Tony with one hand if he wanted to, but he loves it when Tony manhandles him. He wraps one thigh around Tony’s hips, trying to get closer, and Tony lifts him completely off the ground, grinding their cocks together. 

It takes Peter’s breath away but something feels… off. He never holds him like this, so desperate and tight.

Tony stops rocking against him but doesn’t move away. His shoulders shake a bit and he pushes himself impossibly close to Peter. He presses his face into Peter’s neck and tries to take a deep breath.

“I can’t lose you,” Tony murmurs.

There’s wetness at his neck.

“It’s alright,” Peter whispers. “I’m alright. I’m right here.” He kisses Tony’s temple. “I’m not going anywhere.”

-

“What is this?” Peter asks, awestruck. “This is for me?”

Tony nods. “Like it, Spider-Boy? Try it on for me.”

Peter doesn’t have to be asked twice; the Iron Spider armor is the most amazing thing he’s ever seen.

-

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Peter says.

“This is not the reaction I was expecting,” Tony says, completely confused.

“I’ve already _got_ plans!” Peter says, exasperated.

Tony still doesn’t get it. “But. These are better plans,” he says. “You. Me. My private island.”

“This is my senior year,” Peter explains.

“You’ve never made plans for spring break before,” Tony counters quickly.

“It’s my senior year!” Peter repeats. “And I told you about this weeks ago.”

“But it’s… Miami,” Tony says in distaste.

“What’s wrong with Miami?”

“Compared to a private island? Where do I start.” Tony laughs. “Come on, Pete. I thought you’d be happy.”

Peter throws his arms up in the air. “You’re unbelievable. Seriously.” He turns on his heel to leave.

“Come on, Pete, don’t be like this. Come on!” He calls after him.

Peter slams the door.

The next day, he leaves for Miami with MJ, Ned, and a few other friends without saying anything to Tony.

-

Peter has been in Miami for a few days now and still hasn’t heard anything from Tony. At first, he’s too angry to care, but now he’s starting to worry.

Since he doesn’t drink, he’s always the designated driver. But he knows his friends aren’t going anywhere soon so he wanders off on his own, walking passed bars and shops. He pulls his phone out and hovers his thumb over Tony’s name. Tony had set his name as “You Know Who” because “You Know Who I Am” had been too long. Peter had told him it made him sound like Voldemort but Tony insisted it didn’t. So, Peter had changed his photo to a picture of the dark wizard and Tony had been Very Displeased.

Peter smiles at the memory. Then grumbles to himself and kicks at a rock in front of him. Stupid Tony, making him laugh when he’s pissed off at him.

Suddenly, a silver Audi pulls up next to him and Peter groans, having a feeling he knows who’s inside. The front passenger window rolls down and yep- it’s Tony. Because of course it is.

“Get in.” “Go away.” They speak at the same time.

Peter keeps walking and Tony huffs. “Seriously?” he calls after him. When Peter doesn’t turn around Tony parks illegally and gets out of his car. “Bill me,” he says as someone comes over to yell at him for parking half his car on the sidewalk.

Tony jogs a bit to catch up with him.

“Having fun?” he asks conversationally.

“Yes,” is Peter’s response.

“I hope you haven’t been doing anything I wouldn’t do,” Tony attempts a joke.

Silence.

“Or anything I would do, for that matter,” he continues.

“What does that even mean?” Peter turns to him, crossing his arms over his chest. “And why are you _here_?”

“I’m here to, you know…” Tony trails off.

“To apologize?” Peter supplies.

“Yes. That.”

Peter rubs his hands over his face. “Tony…” he starts, but he’s not really sure what to say.

“Look, I was an ass. I’m sorry,” Tony says, and Peter is such a pushover because just like that, all his anger is gone. “Let me buy you dinner?” Tony adds, hopefully.

“I’m supposed to be spending time with my friends,” Peter reminds him.

Tony makes an exaggerated show of looking for said friends and Peter glares at him, dragging him off to the closest bar.

He doesn’t make it back to his friends till late the next day.

-

 -

“I love you,” Tony whispers one night when he thinks Peter is asleep.

 -

-

Peter is officially a college graduate, and he’s mentally preparing himself for the huge party Tony is throwing in his honor. He checks his reflection in the mirror and takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves. After all this time with Tony, he’s still not used to the lime light. But Tony loves it, thrives off it, really, and Peter is happy to make him happy.

There’s a whistle at the door. It’s Tony, leaning against the wall.

“Evening, Mr. Parker,” he says. “You’re looking particularly fuckable tonight.”

Peter laughs. “Hey,” he calls. “Help me put this on, would you?” he indicates to a watch, his favorite one that Tony had given him, and Tony is happy to oblige. When he finishes, Peter grabs both of Tony’s hands and pulls him in for a kiss. Tony wraps his arms around him and Peter leans in, closing his eyes.

And suddenly his senses go haywire. He hears and feels _everything_ and it’s all too much.  He opens his eyes and pushes himself free. A portal appears, large and perfectly formed. On the other side, he sees someone he thinks he knows. Confused, Peter tries to look back at Tony but he’s already being pulled through.

By the time he turns around, the portal is closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo. I'm really, really sorry? That's it for Everlong. But don't worry! Our boys will get their happy ending in Once and Future. Thank you all so, so much for reading and for all the comments and kudos!!


End file.
